The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to toys, and more particularly to a toy for holding and transporting animated figure toys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Posable action figure toys have become increasingly popular with children, and various accessories have been developed to create a play theme for use with these action figure toys or dolls. Such accessories have included buildings, airplanes, vehicles, helicopters and the like, as well as accessories adapted to be positioned in the hands of the animated figure toys, such as rifles or the like.
Figure toys with interlocking appendages are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,480, entitled "Child's Construction Game", issued to Stubbmann on July 16, 1968. In accordance with the teachings of this patent, the extremities of the appendages of the figure toys are provided with generally U-shaped coupling members, which may be interlocked with one another or with rods, rings or a platform, to form an elaborate arrangement.
A toy which is configured as a horse with storage means in the torso is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,925,686, entitled "Trojan Horse Toy", issued Feb. 23, 1960, to Metrulis. Toy figures with magnetic bases are concealed within a compartment formed in the body of the toy horse, with a pair of doors formed in the torso providing access. When the door is opened, the toy figures slide down ramps which are provided as part of the toy.
Another toy having means for attachment of other toys is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,877, entitled "Construction Toy Having stuffed Parts of Soft Materials", issued Mar. 2, 1976 to Culkin. This toy simulates a tree having loops on the branches thereof for detachably receiving other simulated objects, such as birds or the like.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved toy for use with other toys such as animated figures.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved toy capable of being used as a holder for other toys, such as animated posable figure toys.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved animated figure holder in the form of the simulated skeletal structure of a prehistoric beast.